fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Genesis
Super Robot Wars Genesis is a tactical role-playing game for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It is the first Super Robot Wars game for the Switch and release in North America. The game is to be release in Japan, Asian territories and North America on March 5, 2019. Characters AIC Gun X Sword *Van *Ray Lundgren Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gainax Gunbuster *Noriko Takaya *Kazumi Amano Shin-Li Animation Crayon Shin-chan *Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Armored Trooper Votoms (Anime/The Last Red Shoulder/Big Battle) *Chirico Cuvie Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama *Cham Huau Cowboy Bebop (Debut) *Spike Spiegel The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Yazan Gable (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Gyunei Guss (NPC) Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 *Tobia Arronax Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Sai Saici *Allenby Beardsley Gundam Build Fighters *Sei Iori Invincible Robo Tryder G7 *Watta Takeo Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran The King of Braves Gaogaigar *Guy Shishioh *ChoRyuJin New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shion Zaba *Silky Mau TMS Entertainment Magic Knight Rayearth (Debut) *Hikaru Shidou Toei Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX (Debut) *Captain Harlock Expelled from Paradise (Debut) *Angela Balzac Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu *Daiya Tsuwabuki Mazinger Z: Infinity *Kouji Kabuto *Shiro Kabuto UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *Juzo Okita *Susumu Kodai *Yuki Mori Cast AIC Cast *Liam O'Brien - Ray Lundgren *David Vincent - Van Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Noriko Takaya *Rei Sakuma - Kazumi Amano Shin-Li Animation Cast *Yumiko Kobayashi - Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Cast *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Narumi Hidaka - Allenby Beardsley *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Mikako Komatsu - Sei Iori *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Kirby Morrow - Gyunei Guss *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Ken Narita - Banjo Haran *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Yazan Gable *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Mike Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *David Wills - ChoRyuJin *Kappei Yamaguchi - Sai Sai Ci, Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Keiko Yokozawa - Silky Mau TMS Entertainment Cast *Venus Terzo - Hikaru Shidou Toei Cast *Natsuki Hanae - Shiro Kabuto *Kenyū Horiuchi - Duke Fleed *Makio Inoue - Captain Harlock *Wendee Lee - Angela Balzac *Showtaro Morikubo - Koji Kabuto *Mayumi Tanaka - Daiya Tsuwabuki Xebec Cast *Brian Mathis - Juzo Okita *Mallorie Rodak - Yuki Mori *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Chris Wehkamp - Susumu Kodai Trivia *The worlds layout in the game: **Universal Century - Aura Battler Dunbine, Crossbone Gundam, Getter Robo Armageddon, Gundam ZZ, Mazinger Z: Infinity, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, UFO Robot Grendizer, Zeta Gundam **? - Daitarn 3, Expelled from Paradise, Gun X Sword, Magic Knight Rayearth, Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness, Tryder G7 **? - Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX, Cowboy Bebop, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Gaogaigar, Might Gaine, Space Battleship Yamato 2199 **? - Armored Trooper VOTOMS **Build Fighters - Crayon Shin-chan, Gundam Build Fighters **Future Century - Gunbuster, Mobile Fighter G Gundam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers